Cookie
by BrokenHearted-Ninja
Summary: What happens when its time to eat at Gaaras house? And Temari's the one cooking! One things for sure Gaara's not sharing his cookies! I wrote "Ebil" insted of evil on purpose!My first story so theres probably gonna be grammer mistakes! :


**Hey my Ppl!!! -.-' Well this happened to my friend when she was little so I thought I would write a Naruo Fic about it!! **

**Cookie**

**One-shot**

a/n: In this fic Gaara is 6 ,kunkuro is 8 and Temari is14" I know those aren't the right years and stuff but I need those ages for the story

"Oh my god what that smell??" asked Kunkuro as he **tried **not to throw up the candy he just ate".

"It smells like burnt waste." said Gaara with an eye twitch.

"That means one thing…" said kunkuro, horror filling his face.

" T-Temari's ………..cooking…." whispered Gaara horror in his voice.

Kunkuro and Gaara ran to their hiding stop behind there house.

"What are we gonna do??!!!!!! Last time we ran away from her cooking we got beat with her stupid fan!!" said Gaara.

"I know, I know!!!!" whispered Kunkuro.

'" I mean she beat you **so** hard on your head she damaged a part of your brain!! Now you play with dolls!!!!!!!!!! Especially Barbie's!!!!!" shouted a frantic Gaara.

"Uh….that's not what made me play with dol-HEY! I don't play with dolls!!" shouted Kunkuro.

But Gaara caught the first part of the sentence. Gaara scooted a bit away from his doll playing older brother.

"Uh-huh yeah sssssuuuuurrrrrreeeee" said Gaara as he sweat dropped.

"GAARA, KUNKURO!!!!!!DINNERS ALMOST READY!!!!!!!" shouted Temari from inside the house.

"Oh crap!!! What now??!!" said Gaara .

"Oh! I know!! Why don't you sneak into the kitchen and take some cookies for us" said Kunkuro.

Gaara looked at him stupidly.

**Is he a frikin moron??!!!! a/n:this is gaara thinking**

"In case you didn't know!! I don't wanna die!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Gaara at his doll playing brother.

"Don't worry at age six your cute so don't worry!" explained kunkuro.

"I refuse!!" shouted Gaara.

"Do it or I cut your dumb bears head off!!!" screamed Kunkuro as he took Gaaras bear out and put a knife to its neck.

"O.O………"

"Do it and you **die….**" Hissed Gaara as his eyes turned slightly yellow and the air became denser.

"…….."

"Good little puppet. This time I'll go but only cause I'm cuter." said Gaara as he walked towards his house with his bear.

"Man….he's ebil.." said Kunkuro slightly scared.

"Thank you!" came a shout from Gaara's direction.

"…………"O.o

**With Gaara:**

**Stupid older brother…**

Gaara walked into his house silently. He peeked into the kitchen, he saw his older sister "cooking" on the stove. What she was " cooking" was green and brown and it smelled like waste..**"OMFG!!!! Did that "food" on that plate just move???!!!!!!??O.o**

**EWWWWWWWWW…**

"oh..m-m..god" whispered Gaara with an eye twitch.

Gaara looked around and saw the prize. On the counter were delicious chocolate chip cookies. Gaara drooled slightly. He slowly walked towards the cookies, each step silent as the next. He was about to grab a third cookie when came….

"Gaara what do you think your doing?!??!!" shouted Temari behind him.

**DAMMIT ALL!! Well I'll do what I always do when I'm about to get in trouble….blame Kunkuro!**

Gaara took a moment to put on his innocent cute six year old face.

"Yes sister?" asked Gaara with puppy dog eyes.

"AWWWW you're **so** cute!!!!" squealed Temari.

**Ha,Ha,Ha. Sucker!!!! No one can resist my puppy dog eyes!!!!**

"Wa?! Oh! Yeah!!!" exclaimed Temari." Why are you getting cookies?"

"….."

"Who are they for Gaara?" asked Temari.

"Kunkuro" answered Gaara with an innocent face hiding a ebil one.

Un aware to Temari ( Gaara knew) Kukuro was watching from the window.

"Mission Failed.." groaned Kunkuro.

"KUNKURO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"shouted Temari already grabbing her fan and running outside.

"Why? Why me?" whined Kunkuro as Temari found him.

"YOU STUPID UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!!!!" screamed Temari as she started the beating on kunkuro.

"Why me!" moaned Kunkuro.

"Because you're a stupid, gay, moron answered Gaara a bit away watching the beating eating the cookies.

"That's what you get for threading to cut my bears head off." grinned Gaara as he saw Temari whack kunkuro with her fan again, and again and again.

**EBILGAARAEBILGAARAEBILGAARA**

**So how was it? Gaaras was sooooo cute! ****Ebil... BUT SO CTE!!! Ha,ha,ha!!**

**Review please!**


End file.
